One True Wish
by Green Rune
Summary: Lyra and Dawn have moved from their past to live with Lyra's two brothers. After meeting May and starting school. Lyra is struggling with her identity and power. Everything gets worst when the group called Empresses notice her, then boys get thrown in...but Lyra's one true wish is to gain her revenge against the champion and maybe, just maybe, find true love. But that could wait...
1. First Day

**THE NAME HAS BEEN CHANGED BUT THIS IS STILL POKEMON HIGHSCHOOL. JUST A DIFFERENT NAME. SORRY FOR THE CONFUSION.**

**Pokemon HighSchool with Dawn, Lyra, Proton, Paul, and a bunch of other people**

* * *

Dawn waited as her friend rolled onto her side, clearly unhappy that she needed to move. She watched the brown hair obscuring her face waving back and fourth as she breathed for a few seconds, totally enjoying the fact that as Lyra slept her face became a map of emotions. Unlike when she was around others she didn't know well, Dawn frowned at the fact she was going to soon see her Lyra's face turn from adventured filled to quiet and polite. At least her eyes reflected her emotions like mirrors, Dawn giggled she couldn't hide that no matter how hard she tried. Lyra was always protective of her emotions, she hated it when people toyed with them, so she just didn't show them much. Dawn just thought Lyra was plain shy. Rolling her eyes at Lyras soft go away, Dawn took her finger and started jabbing Lyra in the back, "I'll go away when you. Wake. Up!"

Lyra rolled over so she was facing Dawn, opening her mouth she mumbled "Go away", by the looks of it like she was going to have to use her last resort. Sorry guys, Dawn thought thinking of both of Lyras brothers. Well she did give them a mental sorry, leaning forward so that Dawn could be heard easily by Lyra, She took a deep breath.

"LYRA, WAKE THE HELL UP!" She screeched. Lyras eyes snapped open, rearing back with her hands pressed firmly against her ears. "Now you're awake," She said smugly. Lyra groaned her ears still ringing. When it looked like Lyra was just going to go back to sleep Dawn opened her mouth again, earning her a glare from Lyra.

"I'm awake, I'm awake," she grumbled. "I don't need to hear the sound you call a voice again." Lyra went sarcastically, getting up to grab her uniform, stumbling into the restroom to change. Dawn turned her attention to the door after hearing loud footsteps thumping up the stairs. Lyras second oldest brother burst into the room. His long, brown hair held in a short ponytail, chocolate eyes taking in the room and the people in it.

"Dawn, where's Lyra? Are you both okay?" He said rapidly, trying to figure out what happened. It didn't sound like Lyras screams when she was angry or annoyed, but a scream was still a scream.

"Brent, calm down where fine." Dawn replied, "Lyras in the restroom changing into her uniform."

"Oh, then what was that horrible screeching noise Kaden and I heard? The guy was literally dragging me over to the stairs to figure out what happened. Because," Brent paused, "He can't walk."

"Yeah I Know." Dawn mumbled, she wanted to know what happened but Lyra didn't mention it so she didn't ask. It wasn't like she had things she didn't want to talk about.

"So," Brent said trying to bring Dawn back to Earth. "What was that horrible screeching noise?"

"You're not going to get far if you continue to insult a girl's scream." Dawn went shoving her white baggie hat down onto her dark blue hair.

"Wait that was you?" Brent asked blinking.

"Yup"

He sighed, "I will never learn how a females mind works."

"Maybe you'll get a girlfriend if you learn to understand, or at least accept a girl's individuality." Dawn joked playfully.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked suddenly defensive.

"You know what I mean, the way a girl screams or the reason she screams differs from girl to girl." Dawn went getting into lecture mode. "Lyra screams when someone ticks her off or she loses her patience, or maybe the persons really annoying. I scream CAUSE I LIKE TO!" Brent stared at the girl with his fingers in his ears.

"I don't see how that helps." He stated flatly.

"You understand Lyra, so why can't you understand?" Dawn asked.

"That's different," Brent countered, "Lyra's…Lyra." He answered uncertainly.

"I'm what?" asked Lyras voice. Dawn looked up to see her in the girls' school uniform, a red long sleeve shirt and a blue skirt, a Yellow patch on her arm showing that she was a junior. A white hat rested on her head on top of her brown pigtails.

Brent scratched his head, "It's nothing." Lyra glared at him. Trying to change the topic Brent looked down at his watch. "Look at the time, its 8:00, you guys should get going…"

"Fine" Lyra went, making a beeline for the door, giving her brother a jab to the stomach.

"Seriously?" He asked. Lyra shrugged it off. Her best friend watched her go, finally realizing that she should follow.

"Wait for me!" Dawn yelped running after her best friend, her white scarf flapping behind her. Brent sighed pulling his fingers out of his ears. There's something wrong with that girl he thought as he followed them down the stairs and to the door.

"Bye Kaden, bye Brent!" Lyra waved as she and Dawn biked down the road leading to their high school. Brent waved back.

"Lyra's Lyra, huh?" Kaden asked from behind him. Brent turned around walking over to his older brother so he could lean against Kaden's wheel chair, watching him polish his glasses. "Well?" Kaden pressed. Brent watched as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

"You heard that conversation didn't you?"

"Of course," Kaden said moving forward, making Brent lose his balance. How does he phrase this?

"Lyras a very strong trainer and has a way of making people pay attention to her" He said sitting down on the coach in the living room which had full glass panes looking out to the back yard.

"So you think she will take the path of a champion? Think her teams up to the challenge" Kaden asked rolling next to Brent. Brent's face lit up with a large smile.

"Think I know? Lyra's definitely going to be the best, I feel sorry for anyone who gets in her way." Kaden turned toward Brent releasing a small smile, his golden eyes glittering with his wealth of knowledge.

"Let's just say," Kaden started brushing his fingers through his short hair, "that the one to capture Lyras heart…"

"…is very persistent?" Brent asked picking up the control for the huge flat screen TV, Brent had a meeting to attend. Or in his case appear.

"So you're saying it won't happen any time soon." Kaden went. Brent laughed, whoever that was, was going to have to try their best and not fool around. A broken heart would change Lyra, for better or for worst. And then there was the other problem. Brent's smile disappeared as his mind filled with unpleasant memories. Kaden looked at Brent wondering what was on his mind; he rolled over turning the TV off.

"Spill it." He went giving Brent no time to complain about his meeting. He sighed.

"It's about Mom and Dad, and Aunt Tyra." he said slowly unsure about if he should tell Kaden before Lyra and Dawn came home. Kaden face paled as memories of a childhood that he has tried to forget flooded back.

"Explain later when Lyra and Dawn get back," Kaden said flatly, whatever it was they were going to deal with it together. Because they were the only true family each other had. Plus one, but Dawn was already part of the family. That much was certain.

* * *

Lyra liked the fact that she and Dawn where friends. She herself only talked when she had a reason to, from proving a point to an interesting conversation. Dawn on the other hand talked whenever she felt like saying whenever she had the urge to talk. They balanced each other out perfectly, they were sisters. Dawn was adopted by Lyra's Aunt, Tyra Kotone, and came with Lyra to live with her older brothers after her Aunt was sent to jail…for…child abuse and other unpleasant things Dawn didn't want to talk about.

The ringing of a bike bell alerted the girls to the arrival of a new friend named May who they had met over the summer; she lived in the neighborhood and was a senior this year. Lyra gave May a small smile, she trusted May and they were good friends. Dawn and May where both talkative and some of their conversations where not exactly something Lyra would take part in like slumber parties and make up to fancy dresses and Prom Queen, boys were also in the equation. Dawn said Lyra hasn't changed yet and that she was going to care about that stuff soon. The mere thought made Lyra want to roll her eyes, Lyra could change but she wanted to turn into something better not worst. The three girls rode into the bike racks, after securing their bicycles Lyra and the others headed toward the large school. She was impressed by its size, it was her first year here and by the looks of it there would be a lot of people who could become an enemy or a friend. There was only one thing that Lyra wanted out of this school year, fingers crossed, she hoped the school didn't have any previous records of her for battle class. She didn't need people jealous of her, the 5 badges in her pocket proved her strength; she didn't want or need people challenging her in the hallways like last year at her old school.

Pulling out her heavy textbooks, so she could carry them in her arms, Lyra ran to catch up to Dawn and May. They were chatting about how the new school president Lance was so hot and how he was going to make this school year a blast. Then the conversation turned to other boys, rolling her eyes Lyra started surveying the people flowing around her, she noticed a large group of people and harsh laughter. The dark blue jacket and pants, making up the male school uniform, blue patches of a senior. They were hurting someone. People where laughing with them. The grip on her textbooks tightened, someone was being hurt mentally or physically, to her it didn't matter pain is pain. She paused, against her better judgment she walked over to see what was going on. Dawn and May noticed Lyra walking toward the large group. May realized the moment Lyra stepped into the group to see what was going on how bad the situation was going to get.

"Lyra," May yelled, "Wait!" Lyra whirled around, one of the males who had green hair looked toward Lyra not recognizing the girl. May cursed at herself, she made the situation worst, and Proton has noticed her. Lyra had a puzzled expression on her face and Dawn was already on instinct walking over to her friend. May stopped her, she could help Dawn, but Lyra's situation though was becoming a lost cause. They watched the male walk over to Lyra, totally forgetting about the kid he and the others were harassing.

"Look who's new" He said leaning down so he was breathing on Lyras neck, He was 6 feet tall and Lyra was only 5'6. Dawn watched as her friends eyes expanded even though her face didn't show it her eyes did. She was scared. Everyone in the group turned around to see what was going on and passerby's where stopping to point and watch. The male named Proton leaned back, "Why don't you tell me your name?" he asked. Lyra froze looking down at her feet, taking deep breaths. Dawn couldn't take it.

"Leave her alone!" She screamed. Everyone's attention turned to Dawn.

"Look who's messing with something she not part of," said another male with dark purple hair. An amused smile was on Protons face.

"Way to be a hypocrite Paul, you're not staying out of this either." Proton went. Dawn started moving forward, shrugging off Mays hand.

"Leave. My. Friend. Alone." Dawn went getting closer to the two males, they looked a lot stronger than her, but they were going to leave Lyra alone no matter what.

"Dawn," Lyra went bringing her head up, she stopped. "It's okay." The voice was only a whisper. Dawn's eyes got larger a shocked look on her face, Lyra's eyes where large and she was scared to death of the attention being directed at her. But she was going to pull through because she needed to.

"I don't think you should listen to your friend," said the male named Paul tauntingly, noticing Dawns shocked look. Lyra's hand tightened around the textbooks even more.

"Not talkative are you?" Proton asked shoving Lyra who stepped forward so she wouldn't fall. A gasp rippled through the crowed. Lyra whirled around looking into the males green eyes, "So you do have some fight in you?" he stated.

"I didn't say anything to hurt or insult you." she said voice low but to the point. Proton raised an eyebrow. Her eyes were filled with fear and determination.

"Why are you here then? To try and make me notice you? Well I did notice and you're pathetic." Lyra's eyes dimed from the laughter of the others in the crowd embarrassed. She made eye contact with the male again, the words she wanted to say poured out, her shy self disappearing.

"The names Lyra, not you," she spat, pointing at him. "I came over to tell you to leave the kid alone, but I guess he already made a run for it." Proton looked behind him noticing that what the girl had said was true. He could always catch the weakling later, the male turned his attention back to Lyra.

Her face was turning red from the accidental slip on her emotional control, she was so dead.

"Well," He drawled "Look who's turning the color of a tomato." Dawn moved forward again, this was getting out of control. Grabbing Lyras arm she pulled her friend toward her away from Proton and Paul.

"Let's go." Dawn went

"You can't leave yet, things where just getting interesting." Said a smooth voice from behind Dawn, she whirled around and saw the face of a light green haired boy.

"Drew, that's me, Proton, and Paul, you don't mess with any of us. Got it?" Drew went flicking his hair. Dawn foul mood erupted suddenly.

Lyra realized what was coming before anyone else did; she forced Dawn to release her grip, dropping her textbooks and backing up with her fingers in her ears.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE? YOU GOT IT WRONG. YOU DON'T MESS WITH ME OR MY FRIENDS YOU GOT THAT?" Dawn screeched everyone stood stunned ears ringing hard. May walked up to the two girls grabbing both of their arms tightly, Lyra picked up her textbooks.

"Let's drop it okay?" she asked already dragging Dawn away with Lyra not far behind. Lyra looked back to see Proton looking at her while the other two where glaring at Dawn who was shouting rude things at them from the top of her lungs. She didn't really understand what just happened but it looks like they all made some unwanted enemies. What a perfect start.

* * *

**Did You like it? hate it? Please review, Thank you:) btw there's another chapter... someone review plz I need feedback on what I can do better. See ya!**


	2. An Obstacle Course

**Next chapter, i might not post for a bit because i have school. Plz review if you like it tell me. Btw try guessing my age, it'll be fun.**

* * *

Lyra felt the glares of other students caving scars on her back. It was fourth period and she's had this problem since this morning. She started thinking about May's lecture earlier. During brunch the more mature side of May had appeared to explain to Dawn and her who those boys where. Lyra had already picked up their names and could match a face to them. Dawn on the other hand where calling them Dumbass 1, 2, and 3; which in its own right was funny. May was not exactly happy about Dawns attitude toward this and how Dawn could make some very serious enemies from this little slip. After a heated argument, Dawn said she would try and listen to her when the bell rang. But Lyra had bigger problems, like battle class that was happening during 6th (Luckily the last period of the day.) And then there was what was happening at the present which was Gym class. Juniors and seniors where expected to dive into their classes head first on the first day, Lyra was doing fine so far. Walking into the locker room she changed into the blue shirt and shorts that created the school gym uniform. As Lyra started to shut her locker door she noticed an envelope sitting on top of her bag, the only mark on its pure white surface was a red stamp with the word E on it. Shrugging, Lyra decided to read the note later so she slid it into the pocket in her bag thus locking the locker door. A soft hand touched Lyra's shoulder, she whirled around. It was May.

"Come on, we don't want to be late!" May declared her voice filled with excitement. Lyra grinned as they both walked out of the locker room into the gym.

* * *

Together they walked over to the back of the gym, sitting down Lyra let out a small moan, May looked up to see Lyra looking at three seniors; Proton, Drew and, great arceus, Lilac.

"The girl with the strawberry blonde hair grates my nerves." Lyra grumbled, her eyes reflected the large amount of annoyance that she was trying to bury

"Her names Lilac Rosemary," May whispered, "She's with a group of the hottest girls in the school. The groups called the Empresses, their looking to become a pair with some of the boys like Proton and Paul, the hot singles." May watched as Lyras eyes rolled. "Everyone knows Lilac is leader of the group that's after Proton, after what happened this morning you're going to be considered competition. I'm actually surprised you haven't got a letter from the Empresses yet."

"Oh I got a letter from someone; there was a red E on the front." Lyra said with a bored expression on her face. "I decided to read it later." May suddenly had the urge to strangle Lyra, how could she be that stupid.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked a little too loudly, standing up. "You don't ignore things like this." May felt the strange looks from the other students, quickly she returned to her sitting position. Looking up she saw Drew looking at her with a smile, she couldn't help but smirk at this. She didn't scare Lyra but the attention being directed at her was most likely driving her crazy. After taking a look around Lyra looked towards May.

"I don't really care if they had something to say they can say it to my face." Lyra told May, her eyes sparking with excitement. She liked this challenge from the Empresses. What happened to the girl that tried to avoid fights, May thought.

"Dawn and I didn't get a letter. Your inner spark makes you a target, you're unstable, a force to be reckoned with. Can you not be so excited about this?" May was trying to stop Lyra from diving in too far. But one of the things that made Lyra one great person was her loyalty and her spirit. She watched as Lyra's smile turned to a grin.

"If I can't run from it, mine as well rise to the challenge."

"It's the first day of school and you're already acting like the psychopath you are when you release your control" May muttered.

"May, you have more than one personality too." Lyra replied, nevertheless Lyra's face turned back to its neutral form as the boom of the gym doors opening signaled the arrival of Coach Cajon.

"All right, where doing double partner obstacle course!" the coach shouted as he stomped over to the students. May moved closer to Lyra, Lyra nodded her head. Unofficially they had become partners. "I'm choosing the teams," Coach Cajon went a large smile on his face. A low groan rippled through the crowd. Pulling out his clipboard he cleared his throat, "When you hear your name meet up with the partner I assign and wait by the entrance of the course, which if you don't know is the rope wall that Haruka and Kotone are standing in front of, everyone whirled around to look at May and Lyra. May stifled a groan they had gotten one of the teachers who only cared about their paycheck.

"Let's begin, Rosemary your with Hibiki," A boy wearing a baseball cap backwards walked over to Lilac.

"I feel sorry for Ethan." May muttered watching Lilac slap him for no apparent reason. She felt Lyra poke her shoulder.

"You got paired up with Drew," she said calmly. May looked up to find the male watching her, with a childish growl on her face she stomped over. Lyra watched her friend walk away before turning her attention back to the Coach. "Kotone you're with Lance." What? He was calling people by their last name, so who had the last name Lance? It obviously wasn't Lance Wataru, who had red hair; he wasn't in her class. "Okay everyone that's all, you have one minute to find your partner and get ready." Lyra was tempted to ask the teacher for help, but decided against it. Their where plenty of people looking for partners, how was she supposed to know who Lance was?

"Kotone right?" turning around Lyra made eye contact with Proton, he had a scowl on his face.

"How many people did you ask before you came over and asked me?" She wondered aloud.

"Only two, how long did you spend looking for that red head Lance?" He growled back. Lyra felt like laughing.

"I really doubt Lance's last name is Lance." Lyra replied following Proton toward the rope wall.

"Whatever," He grumbled. "I'm not going to wait for you so you better be fast." Lyra opened her mouth to reply but May beat her to it.

"He's right Lyra; I won't accept victory unless you try." She said, as Drew walked up behind her. Lyra opened her mouth, May just glared at her. Drew butted in.

"May says your fast and Proton will kill you if he losses, so just do it." Lyra's mask fell entirely. She snapped.

"What's that suppose to mean?" she spat. May patted her on the back, her goal has been accomplished no more quiet Lyra. Lyra brought her mask back up to show May she still had control. May sighed.

"Get ready!" yelled a voice. May looked up.

"Looks like where starting" She said, "See you at the finish line." Lyra watched May walk away to her spot with Drew.

"That was interesting," She whirled around to see Proton inspecting something on his fingernails; she just realized out of all the people who had just participated in the conversation she was the shortest. A small sigh released its self. Proton was watching her.

"What?" Lyra asked. He just smirked.

"I'll tell you if you impress me." Proton replied. That's nice, she thought sarcastically. Lyra looked up to see the coach beginning the countdown. She backed away from the wall a bit; she was going to need a running start.

"On your mark get set go!" Screamed Coach Cajon. Proton was already half way up the wall when something caught the corner of his eye. Lyra was using her legs to push herself up and was moving with amazing speed, she was moving fast because if Lyra slowed down she would lose her balance and fall. He watched as her hand latched onto the overhead platform, after a few swings she flipped herself onto it. Proton pushed himself onto the platform and saw her with eyes ablaze waiting for him a smug smile on her face.

"It's only the start and you have no upper body strength," Proton grumbled getting to his feet.

"But I have speed," she replied. They both heard the efforts of May and Drew from behind them.

"It's a race against time, don't get cocky." He spat running towards the rope bridge, Lyra turned and followed him. Proton really hated how this girl was so unpredictable.

* * *

May was breathing hard and was starting to get tired but no matter how much she and Drew sped up Lyra and Proton where one step ahead. Drew started pushing the pace, so naturally May sped up to.

"I didn't expect that junior to be so fast, I was hopping Proton would be doing this with a handicap." He mumbled as they saw both Lyra and Proton weave their way through the swirling pillars.

"Lyra has a lot of secrets, I think she's unstable, one wrong move and her attitude just changes." May replied.

"Speaking of secrets I haven't heard from you much, want to go to a movie this Friday?" Drew asked. May wanted to smack him.

"Does no one understand that this is still the first day of school?" May grumbled, slowing down so she could go through the pillars, Drew just grinned back.

"Summer is just a long break, nothing really changed. So was that a yes?" He went, May glared at him.

"Maybe next Friday." May said back. Drew grumbled an okay then suddenly stopped. In front of them was Lyra and Proton leaning against the safety railing. By the looks of it they were taking a break.

"Whoa, didn't expect you guys to run out of steam so soon." Drew went, flipping his hair out of his face.

Lyra pointed a hand at the next obstacle, a 30 foot rock wall. You fall from up there and you could get seriously hurt. May turned to Proton who looked really pissed off.

"What's a rock wall doing up here and how do we get around it." She asked.

"You're supposed to climb it." Proton stated flatly. Lyra shrugged her shoulders. After a few seconds Proton moved over to the wall. Turning to Lyra he went.

"How high can you jump?" Lyra's face lit up, she knew where this was going. Running over to the wall she gave it a more detailed look.

"If I can find some ledges big enough for me to push off of I could get pretty high, anything smaller and I would lose my balance." She walked along the side of the wall looking for a big enough ledge to jump onto. "Found one" she muttered backing up a bit. Turning around to the others she asked the question on everybody's mind. "So… what happens if I fall?"

"Try not to fall. If the fall doesn't kill you I will." Proton growled. Lyra just glared at him.

"Lighten up a little; it's still the first day of school." She shot back.

"You sound like May." Drew went trying to lighten the mood. Everyone glared at him. "Can we just get this over with?" he inquired trying to change the topic.

"We'll start when you shut up" muttered May watching Lyra take a few steps back. Lyra started running at the wall, at the last second she leaped off one leg landing on the ledge, repeating the process for the rest of the way up, Proton at the base of the wall giving instructions on where the ledges where. A soft grunt escaped Lyra's lips as her arms gripped onto the top of the wall, by the looks of it she had found something. A few tired noises later Lyra flopped herself onto the top of the wall and gently rolled onto her back. After a few seconds Lyra's head popped out so they could see her. She turned around grabbing something and started scooting forward. May watched her friend slid a long piece of climbing rope through a pulley system connected to the roof. That's when everything started going downhill.

* * *

When Lyra had reached the top the first thing she noticed was the rope and the harness. By the looks of it this obstacle was designed to slow down the faster participants… and to see who would be crazy enough to climb the wall without a harness and nothing to break their landing. Sighing Lyra picked up the rope and looked around for the pulley, after judging her chances of falling she started edging closer to where she thought it was. Bending down Lyra began to feed the rope through the system. After she was finished Lyra was slowly trying to get back up with some difficulty, which really helped startle her when some idiot started screaming.

* * *

May heard the laboring breaths of two participants behind her: all three seniors whirled around to see an unfortunate Ethan being used as a pack animal. Sliding down from her position on Ethan's shoulders Lilac took a quick look around spotting Proton. May moved forward to intercept Lilac from getting any closer.

"Lilac, he's busy." May went grabbing onto her arm. Lilac spun around slapping May with her free hand. Drew ran forward to catch May.

"What the hell was that for?" Lilac shrugged off the question the look of utter disgust of Drew holding May in such a caring way plainly showing on her features.

"Lilac, stop. Proton is helping Lyra and if you startle them Lyra could get hurt." May mumbled sitting up her face flushed from the incident.

"Really?" Lilac went, a smug smile appearing on her face, May realized what a grave mistake she made.

"No! She could die!" May screeched as she watched tears starting to flow as Lilac opened her mouth and started screaming so loudly she put Dawns screams to shame. May watched as Lyra, the look of utter surprise and fear reflecting in her eyes, lost her grip on the wall and fell.

* * *

**Cliff...hanger. sorry for everyone that feels anger. anyways. Did you like it, this was a long chapter i try to make these things long. thank you to everyone who is supporting this. You are great and you know who you are. Thank you and please review.  
**


	3. Why Would I Join You?

**Okay this is the first chapter that Pokemon is mentioned, with a really quick battle. This is also pretty short. Mostly cause I messed up and wrote a 2,000 word chapter about something to serious to be considered the third chapter. Thank you everyone who has spent time reading this. I would love it if someone spent some time to review as well. Thank you and enjoy:)**

* * *

Lyra felt the rush of the drop throwing her hair random directions; she felt her breath catch as her arm gripped a ledge on the wall. She was stuck. Lyra groaned she had barley any upper body strength; this was worst then the fall. She heard a loud laugh, flicking her head around she saw Lilac standing their hands on her hips, May was on the ground next to Drew, her eye was turning black, both of them glassy from the water she was trying to stop from overflowing. Ignoring Proton's grumbles about how she was pathetic, Lyra looked up. She had dropped a successful 15 feet, and she was definitely not going to be able to get back up from her position. She released a small sigh, "Catch me if you want to." She muttered releasing her hold on the wall. Proton grunted in response. For a second she thought Proton was just going to ignore her and let her hit the ground. She was wrong; Lyra felt her self land in to his arms, her head resting on his chest. Just as she entered his arms, Proton dropped her like a hot potato, giving Lyra a glare that made her feel like a pathetic ant in the presence of a god.

"Want me to kill you now or later?" He asked coldly his face a mask of emotions just like hers.

"Thanks," she muttered sarcastically, He just ignored her. Lyra looked around to see more people had arrived. Her cheeks flushed a little, turning back to the wall, should I try again, the blow of the end of period whistle crashed her thoughts. Guess not, she thought jumping off the railing landing safely in to the safety net. With a little too much energy Lyra disappeared through the locker room door. Opening her locker she saw the envelope sticking out of her bag, a very stupid idea entered her mind; a small smile lit her lips. When she was finished changing she knew the idea was golden. She just hoped Dawn or May didn't ruin it for her. Snatching up her bag she headed for the lunch room, more specifically… the table the Empresses sat at. The table's where organized in rows. The one in the back corner was her destination.

Ignoring Dawns large waves, Lyra tugged the pokeball that was attached to a chain around her neck off. Concealing it in her hand, she reached into her bag pulling out the Empresses envelope. Taking one slow breath, Lyra walked forward examining the people at the table. Proton was there, along with the boy named Paul who had a very bored look on his. Actually most of the males had bored expressions. You know, she thought, this idea was stupid. Suddenly changing her mind Lyra turned around toward Dawn, May and a bunch of other people including Drew. The soft click alerted her to the opening of pokeball, dropping the sphere in her hand she dove out of the way as a large houndoom jumped forward into the spot she was standing at. But instead of the ponytailed girl it was aiming for a large orange pokemon took her place. Lyra rolled onto her feet, the arcanine she had released standing between her and the houndoom. She noticed a red long haired girl muttering something under her breath, the eyes of everyone in the cafeteria on them.

"Didn't have to react so defensively." She said, smiling sweetly. Lyra had the sudden urge to bunch the girl in the face. Putting the envelope back into her bag, Lyra got ready for a fight.

"Didn't have to attack me in the first place." She spat back, the low whispers of the crowd increased.

"The names Scarlet and you're going to regret that." She went waving her hand ordering her pokemon to attack, jumping forward Lyra gripped onto Arcanines soft neck fur as the Houndoom prepared to release a Dark Pulse.

"Extreme Speed!" Lyra shouted tightening her grip as Arcanine started moving back and forth in a zig-zag format at the speed of sound. Scarlet watched as suddenly Lyra and her arcanine appeared behind the houndoom. "Flamethrower." She whispered, what an idiot, Scarlet thought, Houndoom was a fire type, that move would do next to no damage. Lyra noticed the look of triumph in Scarlet's eyes. A smile full of victory lit up her face.

"You're an idiot." She said plainly, tightening her arms on Arcanine. "Finish it with an Iron Tail." Lyra shouted Arcanine jumped into the air rolling forward bringing down its tail down onto the head of a very surprised Houndoom. Scarlet watched as Houndoom fell to the ground. Scarlet heard a soft chuckle from Proton, and Paul's small grunt. One was amused and one was impressed. Lyra reached into her back pack taking out the envelope again,

"I'm not going to bother reading this." Lyra muttered dropping the letter in front of Arcanine who incinerated the entire thing. The last thing anyone in the cafeteria saw was a girl on top of an arcanine, the world's smuggest smile on her face. Then there was nothing, everybody watched as the last few ashes made from the note fluttered to the ground. The room exploded with noise, no one noticed Dawn get up and walk away. Lyra just did what Dawn thought was impossible; Lyra had beaten the leader of the Empresses. Tears trickled down her face; by how much did she underestimate her best friend, her sister? And, Dawn paused at the door way, how much power was Lyra really hiding?

* * *

**Thank you for reading to here. I'll post the next one ASAP,(because I feel guilty about how this is so short.)  
**

**Please spend sometime to write a review, if you didn't like it please tell me what I could improve. And If you did like it then please say so! The next few chapters are going to have a lot more relationship building. Maybe not the next one but the next few. Thank you so much *smile*. Posting soon, Green Rune signing out:) **


	4. Leave Me Alone

**Hello friends as promised another chapter. This one has Lyra and Proton, the next will have May and Drew. Some new characters are introduced. That's really it. Thank you for reading. Enjoy:)**

* * *

The bell rang declaring the end of the day. Dawn was walking toward Lyra's last class; Lyra has been fretting about battle class all summer. But after what had happened during lunch that might have changed. Walking into the class room Dawn saw one person still packing. He noticed. The dark purple haired male walked over to her his bag slung over his shoulder. Dawn glared at him.

"What do you want?" she spat. Paul just looked at her.

"Are you as strong as you friend?" He went his tone flat like he was too good for this. Her jaw clenched.

"Lyra may be stronger than me, but I don't battle. Lyra helps me find places to do contests. I'm a coordinator." She stated proudly. Paul rolled his eyes.

"What type of pokemon does your friend have?" He asked again. Dawn was getting annoyed,

"Why should I tell you? You don't even think of me as a person!" She hissed; Paul blinked surprised at the girl's snappy attitude. Dawn smiled her small victory showing plainly on her face. He crossed his arms.

"Shut up prissy pants, your friend with the pigtails agreed to battle me if I told you something." Paul watched as her anger blossomed on her face. For a second he thought she was going to scream.

"My name is Dawn and my best friend's name is Lyra! And you're just going to deal with going into that battle blind." She grumbled turning around preparing to leave. Dawn felt Paul's hand latch onto her shoulder. She whirled around.

"Dawn," He said coldly, "your friend Lyra told me to tell you she was continuing for the next one." Dawn looked at him; she could tell he wanted to know what Lyra had been talking about. Dawn smiled.

"Be prepared," She went gleefully, "Lyra is going after her sixth badge. Invite me to the battle." Paul stood there his face still blank. "See you around" Dawn went walking out the door.

"Wait." She stopped. Paul continued. "Proton likes to watch people's emotions and also enjoys fiddling with them; I know he is sort of cruel and can be scary. But he wanted to tell your friend that there is more than one leader of the Empresses. Scarlet was one of the grunts who moved up. Lyra's going to need to be careful. The recruiters asked her to join the first time, next time the original eight people who started the group might ask her. And that could get ugly." Dawn paused, turning her head so she could see Paul,

"Was that a threat? I may not be strong, but Lyra gets really pissed if anyone rubs her the wrong way, and that includes injuring any one she knows." Paul let out a harsh laugh.

"If you haven't noticed Proton is really interested in your friend's odd way of acting. It's like she is constantly hiding something. He wants to protect the time he plans to invest."

A look of utter fury rose out of Dawn. "Now watch it, Lyra can turn into anybody's worst nightmare. So don't be an idiot, she isn't an item! Last time she was treated like that she almost…"Dawn stopped before she said something even more damaging. Turning on her heels Dawn stomped out of the room. That was way to close.

* * *

Dawn watched as Lyra walked into the cafeteria, she had just gotten back this morning, Lyra turned to Dawn smiling. Lyra walked over nestling herself between Dawn and the wall,

"Did you win?" She asked; Lyra was gone for one day and two nights so Dawn was getting worried.

"I haven't faced Paul yet." Lyra stated in a quiet voice pulling her lunch out of her bag.

"She wasn't talking about that." Went Mays voice, Lyra looked behind her to find May standing there, Drew was walking away to his table.

"Why did Drew sit at this table last time?" she went trying to change the subject. Dawn and May glared at her.

"Drew wanted to ask May a question but that isn't the point. Did you when against the gym leader or not?" Dawn pressed, Lyra had a spaced out look in her eyes.

"I don't feel hungry" She stated getting up.

"YOU LOST?!" Dawn yelled; Lyra flinched, picking up her bag.

"Stop jumping to conclusions," she muttered. "I just saw something I don't feel like talking about." Dawn watched as Lyra turned and walked away. She turned to May who just shrugged her shoulders.

"Do you want to come over for a girl's night, I'm pretty sure if we pushed hard enough she'd tell us."

May shook her head. "I agreed to let Drew take me to the movies because he wasn't available next Friday." Dawn looked at May, leaning forward.

"You're not the only one keeping secrets. Spill it."

"I understand why Lyra walked away, but I promise I'll be there for her birthday." May countered not wanting to talk about it. Dawn grumbled about how she was not being included and how left out she felt.

"Hey May!" Both girls looked up to see a girl with long dark brown hair walking over towards them; May brought a smile to her face; behind her here two boys and one more girl.

"Hello Blue! It's that time of year again isn't it?" The girl named Blue smiled back. "Oh, this is my friend Dawn," May went pointing toward Dawn. "Dawn this is Blue, she's a senior. The girl with the yellow hair's name is Yellow." The girl with the ponytail waved at Dawn, Dawn waved back. "The boy with the black hair and baseball cap is Red, and the guy with the brown hair is Green." The two males nodded in response. "Red is dating Blue and Green is dating Yellow." May finished.

"I guess where the only juniors in the group." Yellow told Dawn. She shook her head,

"Lyra's a junior too." She stated flatly. All four of them sat down.

"I heard about the fight you need to tell me about it," Red went pressing. She sighed; these people will make good friends.

"Wait a sec, I'm having a party next week and you all invited, including Lyra." Blue went; Red looked at his girlfriend, and then turned back to Dawn.

"You can tell us now" He went. Taking a deep breath Dawn started from the beginning.

* * *

Lyra leaned back against the large oak tree the noises around her dimming until it was only back ground music. Looking up she saw the grey light breaking through the leaves like shards of fractured glass. This is what my heart looks like. Broken searching for the good things in life, Lyra shut her eyes from the image that may bring beauty to others but just reminded her of pain. When she was coming home she had passed through Golden Rod City, near the mouth of the alleyways where victims of the old Light Monorail incident. She felt tears prick the edges of her eyes; that same "incident" took the lives of her parents and her brother's ability to walk. The champion of the region had ordered the construction to be sped up for his own personal gain, leading to many mistakes and greedy managers leading the operation. The day it opened there was a crash. The worst injuries were paralysis, some people lost limbs, and some lives. The managers where the ones who were sent to jail, no one blamed the Champion. When he came to her parents funerals she did, she blamed him, she had screamed at him. She made an enemy out of the strongest man in the world at the age of ten. He was a liar; he promised a new life to those who lost their will to live; now their alive but as the scum of society, the outcasts. The news only talked about the lucky few, like her brother. A small sigh escaped.

Lyra heard the soft patter of rain against the canopy of leaves above her, the sky was crying for her, because she herself refused to let the tears flow. Curling into a ball Lyra sat there the rain acting as her tears blazing trails down her face. The rain was falling harder than before, her ears picked up the sound of rain against an umbrella. Lyra felt the kick before realizing that someone was actually there. Her right arm landed onto a root her face tightened in pain, her face scraping against rough bark of the tree. Ignoring her assailant she got up, curling into a tighter ball, the pain from the fresh air meeting her raw skin refusing to leave. She heard soft, cruel laughter mixed in with the battering of the rain. The umbrella he was holding shut, as the male moved towards the side where her injuries where.

"Go away Proton." She muttered; the green haired male ignored her sliding down the tree next to her. She felt his cold hands slip around hers. Proton sat there watching her intently.

"Just because it's raining doesn't mean schools out. Paul was looking forward to a battle." He went a small smirk on his features, Lyra turned towards him. Her face was blank but Proton already figured out that her emotions showed through her eyes, and they showed that she was nervous.

"Then shouldn't you be at school?" she countered, pulling her hand out of his.

"Ditching can be healthy, and I think that this is a much better way to spend my time." Proton took a small glance toward the girl, she was clearly annoyed. Muttering under her breath Lyra stood up, he reached out grabbing her hand. Before she knew what had happened her head hit Protons chest.

"Leaving so soon?" He asked bringing his arms around her waist pulling her closer.

"Let me go," She whispered. Proton smiled bringing his hand up, brushing his finger against the scrape on her cheek. He felt her body go rigid from the pain that was flaring up.

"You must not be that uncomfortable if you not struggling." He stated flatly. Lyra shifted slightly,

"Let go." She repeated, Proton sighed leaning his face forward, Lyra stood there taking deep breaths, she was scared but she also was a little too relaxed.

"What if I say no?" He asked her teasingly. Proton felt her weight shift again, that explains why she was so relaxed he thought letting her go. Proton dodged the girls elbow but her other hand slapped him straight across the face. Reaching out his hand he grabbed Lyra's arm before she could pull it away. He stood up, bending down so he was looking right into her eyes. She was scared, upset, and uncomfortable; interesting. He a cruel smile lit up his face.

"This will be a lot of fun; I'll be seeing you around." He whispered playfully. Dropping Lyra's arm he turned, picked up his umbrella, and walked away. Lyra felt herself shaking, she was afraid of the male, and in a way she respected his individuality. She dropped her pokeball, climbing onto Arcanines back the water and wind whipped against her face. As she raced home she couldn't figure out the new emotion that had appeared, it was warm and it felt alive. Maybe it was…Love? She shook her head, no way was that the answer. At least she hoped it wasn't.

* * *

**If you don't know who any of these characters look it up. I made up Lilac and Scarlet, including Lyra's two brothers. F.Y.I Green is male, Blue is female. Thanks for reading reviews are appreciated. Thanks. ~GreenRune  
**


	5. There are Always People Like Us

** Next chapter, I busted my finger so I won't be writing that much. Lets start the story. If you don't remember some of this you might need to re-read chapter one cause Lyra's brothers are mentioned. Kaden is 28, Brent is 22, Lyra is 16, Dawn is 17. And May and Drew are both 18. Just to let you know, I'll post more ages from this point on, If I remember. Without further ado lets begin. I recommend playing "People Like Us" by Kelly Clarkson during the certain part...lets just start.**

* * *

May walked up the steps of the largest movie theater in town, her simple white dress flicked around her legs. She let out a small sigh; Dawn had help prepare her for the "date", Lyra had ended up being bribed into lending May her pigeot so May wouldn't have to worry about needing to use her bike or accept a ride from Drew. If her Mom knew she would have to deal with the lectures about how love comes slow, and this is your first…date. She couldn't seem to say the word yet, it wasn't like that. Drew hasn't been around a lot so their just catching up, right? May waited by the entrance and watched as Drew's flygon landed gracefully in front of her, Show off. Drew walked forward offering his hand, she heard people whispering about how he was such a gentleman, her cheeks tinted with a slight blush. Reaching down May hooked her hand through Drew's pulling him up. Drew smiled at the flustered May.

"I came to see a movie not be proposed to." May said quickly trying to get rid of her blush.

"Well it looks like you're ready to go to the fanciest restaurant in town Ms. I only want to see a movie." Drew went teasingly; May looked down at the white dress she was wearing as her face grew brighter.

"I wish I had control over my emotions like Lyra." May moaned mostly to herself, but Drew still heard it, Drew whirled her around so they both where facing the theater. He turned to her

"May you your self is special, your friend Lyra is not you. Personally I think Lyra is a lost cause." May pulled her hand out of Drew's, what did he say wrong? It was his honest opinion; he looked at May who looked conflicted.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked quickly, Drew turned and flashed a small thoughtful smile at her. Mine as well pour his thoughts about this out since it was brought up.

"Lyra is so reserved, beneath her mask is another. She's so layered; Proton thinks she shows certain levels of herself to others. It's like she can't trust anyone." Drew slid his hand back into hers, "Let's go see that movie." May stood there silent,

"Why is Proton so interested in Lyra?" She asked slowly.

"That's simple, Lyra is the first female to ever talk back to his face, and Proton respects that. Now are we going to see the movie or not?" May nodded her head, a large smile on her face. Drew sucked at lying.

"Drew I just realized how what you usually say is true except for when you're lying."

"I…" It was Drew's turn to turn red,

"Let's go see the movie." She went saving him the pain of confessing, she just wanted to confirm if what he said was real or not. He nodded his head.

Drew pulled her through the double doors toward the movie he had picked, as they walked through the black auditorium he bent down giving May a small peck on her cheek. He could visualize the girls blush.

"I'm always right about these things, and I lie for good reasons." He murmured as they found their seats Drew felt May move closer to him. He really hoped he was right about this at least or was he lying to himself?

* * *

Dawn watched Lyra sit and stare at her food; she really wished Lyra would cheer up. Come on Lyra was being picked on, this time by someone who isn't exactly the nicest, (yes she figured out, what did you expect?) Kaden set down his fork lightly, Lyra looked up.

"Something wrong?" she asked, Brent stopped eating for a second which was stranger then Kaden being tongue-tied. Kaden cleared his throat.

"It's about Aunt Tyra," He held his hand up stopping them from protesting. "Brent found something out and after some pressing he told me what was going on. We both wanted to tell you but Lyra left for a gym battle and I don't like repeating myself. So Brent and I went and picked up all the information we could as we waited for you to return." Lyra got up walking over to the kitchen; she came back with a basket of fresh grapes. Plucking one off, she bit through the smooth skin.

"I have a feeling will be here awhile, continue." Brent looked at his younger sister slightly amused.

"Well then this is what's going on, Aunt Tyra wants Dawn back with her or whatever, she doesn't want Dawn to be anywhere near us." Dawn felt the glass of water in her hand crash against the floor.

"WHAT?!"

"Why?" Lyra asked in a more reasonable voice than Dawns. Kaden took a small sigh.

"Aunt Tyra technically still has legal rights over Dawn, she got out on bail and her trail is coming up. I believe that she doesn't want Dawn around to testify. We have some good friends on the police force, so don't worry about it. They can't touch you." Lyra sat there reaching towards her friend who was shaking so badly, Dawn shrugged off Lyra's failed attempt at a hug. Kaden watched a neutral expression on his face, but like Lyra he was clearly bothered by Dawns state. Brent reached over and grabbed Dawns hand tightly,

"Dawn we want you to know that no matter what you are always going to be a part of this family, no matter what." He went forcefully, everyone watched as Dawn burst into tears.

"I'm s-so thank-thankful" She stuttered, Brent scooped the crying Dawn up.

"I'm going to take her to her room." He went the thumping of feet against the stairs slowly fading. Lyra turned her attention back to Kaden.

"Mom and Dad's anniversary is coming up, let's go somewhere nice." He went plainly, rolling around into the kitchen. Lyra sat up and followed him. Instead of being reminded of their parents by going to their graves on the day they died everyone decided to celebrate their wedding anniversary, because they weren't there to celebrate it themselves. A small silver drop slid down Lyra's cheek, she stared down at her empty palms, muttering three words to herself.

"I miss you."

* * *

After doing the dishes Lyra went up to her room, the walls where a beautiful teal and her bed lay against the wall the same messy design in the sheets from her rush to get out of bed. After she finished tidying up her room, Lyra lay down her head pressed in a pillow. Small tears slid down her face, she promised herself she would never get too attached to people after the incident with her parent and her older brother. Family was different than friends and she only showed her emotions to those she considered family. What was wrong with me, who said I couldn't make new attachments? Wait that was me, my weakness led me here, an emotionless monster who scared others with her flashes of raw emotion that slipped her control. Lyra was snapped out of her thoughts by the quiet sobs coming from Dawns room, rising to her feet Lyra slowly slunk out of her room over to Dawns door. Leaning down she slid down the door her head pressed against the wood, she lessoned to Dawns silent sobs, she was the only one on the second floor both her brothers where below them watching TV or something. After a small debate Lyra walked back into her room and brought out her laptop. Sneaking into Dawns room she managed to make her way into the restroom without being noticed. Dawn was only going to cry in happiness from this point on she thought. Swiftly she pulled up the music for "People Like Us" by Kelly Clarkson. Slowly she hit the play button. She opened her mouth and sang.

* * *

Dawn heard the strong but soft voice worm its way into her walled up little place in her mind.

"We come into this world unknown, but know that we are not alone. They try and knock us down. But change is coming, it's our time now." Went the speaker, Dawn moved a little from the confines of the sheets on her bed.

"Hey… everybody loses it," Dawn perked, it sounded like the singer was talking to her, "Everybody wants to throw it all away sometimes, and hey… yeah I know what you're going through. Don't let it get the best of you, you'll make it out alive...Oh" Dawn shifted some more, slowly she moved, the light from the moon causing the tear drops on her face to glitter.

"People like us, we've gotta stick together. Keep your head up, nothing lasts forever! Here's to the damned, to the lost and forgotten, it's hard to get high when you're living on the bottom!"

"Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh, we are all misfits living in a world on fire! Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh! Sing it for the people like us, the people like us." Dawn felt new tears flourish, she knew who it was.

"Hey, this is not a funeral. It's a revolution, after all your tears have turned to rage. Just wait, everything will be okay! Even when you're feeling like it's going down in flames…Oh!" Dawn cracked a crooked smile she listened as the chorus repeated itself. Then the voice got stronger.

"They can't do nothing to you, they can't do nothing to me. This is the life that we choose, this is the life that we bleed, so throw your fists in the air, come out, come out if you dare! Tonight we're gonna change forever!"

"Everybody loses it, everybody wants to throw it all away sometimes…Oh" Dawn moved towards the bathroom door peering inside, her eyes fell upon Lyra, smiling like an idiot singing like she does when she believes no one is looking. Dawn waited as Lyra finished the song.

"Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh! You've just got to turn it up loud when the flames get higher. Oh whoa oh oh whoa oh! Sing it for the people like us, the people like us." Lyra delivered the ending with the unusual strong graceful manner of a pro singer. Dawn smile, she's gotten good. Lyra shut the laptop, flicking her eyes up at the door. Lyra felt her face heat up, she was so caught up in the song she wasn't paying any attention to her surroundings. Even though she felt the heat she wasn't blushing, she could tell by the look of fake disappointment on Dawn's face.

"No smile?" she went teasingly, Dawn broke into tears running into Lyra joining her on the floor. She was laughing so loudly.

"THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL! SING SOMETHING ELSE!" Dawn screamed holding her friend in a death grip.

"Can't breathe." Lyra muttered her ears ringing. Dawn let go and gasped. "What?" Lyra went defensively. Dawn broke into a sly grin, leaning down raising an eyebrow she went.

"You're blushing!" Lyra stood up quickly.

"I am not!" She grumbled; Dawn started laughing again.

"You blushed on the first day of school too! You dummy! Admit it you can blush!" She went between high girly laughter. Lyra picked up her laptop.

"Now that you've stopped crying I'm out of here." Lyra went making a beeline for the safety of her room. Dawn continued laughing.

"Good Night! See you tomorrow where meeting up with May and her friends as well!" Lyra grumbled under her breath, Dawn got back up laying back down in her bed, the midnight blue paint on the walls enveloped her in the beauty of the night. Looking up she came to the realization that Lyra no matter how much she denied it loved to show others her inner beauty, like the night she showed her true colors when the rays of the sun left, when others weren't looking. Dawn rolled over; she fully understood why Proton was so interested in Lyra. But if she, Lyra's number one friend and sister couldn't see what Lyra held at her core. What made it even possible for Proton to have a chance?

* * *

**Hmm, whats happening next? I have a vague idea, that's becoming clearer. And now i wish my finger wasn't busted... do you know how hard it is to type with one hand? Check my profile for other vague things. This is Green rune over and out. **

**~Save me from pain write a review to cheer me up.  
**


	6. Beach Days and Missions

**Hey guys another shorty, I'd like to thank the people who have reviewed, I've hit 200 views. Might not be important to you but this is my first more than one chapter story...my one shot was pretty bad... Any way my fingers better,so lets start. **

* * *

Lyra stared down at the strange mush she was planning to call her breakfast…well it wasn't my breakfast any more, she thought dumping the entire strange mixture into the trash. Turning she slid over the island in the middle of the kitchen away from the stoves over to the refrigerator. Yogurt is just fine; slowly she walked into the dining room. Dawn was still packing for the trip they were planning to have at the beach with everyone that Dawn knew.

"We were supposed to leave 5 minutes ago." She muttered, peeling back the tin foil from the top of the container. Dawn looked at her with an annoyed glare. Dawn had gone a little overboard with her outfit, in Lyra's opinion, wearing a stylish blue short sleeved shirt and a short dark blue skirt. Lyra on the other hand was wearing a baggy white sleeveless top that she was planning on covering with a yellow jacket, and sea blue shorts. Looking up she noticed Dawn stuffing her towel into the bag.

"Were going to be late." Lyra grumbled walking over to help Dawn.

"Well, will just have to use your arcanine to get to the park." Dawn replied shutting her bag after some struggle.

"I thought we were going to the beach!?" she went, Dawn snickered,

"Lyra I know you're claustrophobic, but one small car ride isn't going to kill you."

"It's going to be more than an hour drive full of people. I think I'll ride on Arcanine." Lyra went picking up her red bag. Dawn grabbed a fistful of Lyra's hoodie pulling her towards the door way, both of them slipped on sandals.

"Bye guys." Dawn screeched; Lyra realizing she was going to have to sit in a car was suddenly in a bad mood. Tugging on her friend's hoodie Dawn paraded down the street like she owned the place. "Okay Lyra pull out Arcanine, were going to ride it to the park.

"Can't we just meet everyone up at the beach?" She asked earning her a glare from Dawn.

"You need to get your pigeot back from May and we also need to see what happened at her date." Dawn said; Lyra rolled her eyes, nosy little… pulling Arcanines pokeball off her black belt releasing it in a flash of red light. Dawn energetically jumped onto Arcanines back, sighing Lyra climbed on as well. In seconds they appeared in front of the park.

"Dawn, Lyra over here!" came May's voice. Dawn hoped off running over to a group of about 5 people. "Come on Lyra!" Her thoughts broke; she realized she had been standing still. Sliding off, she returned Arcanine to his pokeball after giving him a pat on the head. Walking over to the group she released a small smile, the four people she didn't know smiled at her.

"Hello, I'm Blue," went a girl with long dark brown hair, Lyra shook her hand.

"I'm Lyra" she replied, the girl with yellow hair was Yellow who was about her age, the guy with brown hair was Green, and the boy with black hair was Red. Finally she turned to May.

"May can I have Pigeot back?"

"Sure," May went handing her the pokeball. After the introductions May made sure everyone had everything for the overnight trip. Then they had to get in the car…

"Lyra are you coming or what?" came Mays voice.

"I think I'll ride Arcanine…" She started

"No you don't, you're going to take the car." Dawn went forcefully shoving her into the car.

"I don't think there's enough space…" Lyra went hastily; Dawn shot her a look of sheer annoyance. With a small sigh Lyra sat down in the gold van turning into a very annoyed ball of…annoyance. She heard Green laughing.

"She reminds me of Proton in a bad mood." He went chuckling.

"Hey Lyra are you okay?" went Yellows soft voice. Lyra ignored all of them as the car started moving,

"Hey everyone has weaknesses, motion sickness it isn't that bad." Red went earning him a slap from Blue.

"You dolt, if she had motion sickness then she wouldn't ride on her arcanine at the speed of sound."

"Oh, sorry about that Lyra, but really what's wrong?"

"Leave her alone, she doesn't look like she's in her best mood. Look at her eyes, she is definitely annoyed."

"Let's talk about something else." Thus the conversation turned to the beach and the villa Drew's parents owned there and how Mays "date" went. Lyra stared out the window as the rushing colors blended together. How she wished she was riding Arcanine.

* * *

The doors opened and Lyra pushed to get outside, it was only an hour but she was starting to feel claustrophobic with all those people around her pressing in closer and closer. The thing used to scent the car wasn't helping either. They had stop at a rest stop to use the facilities and meet up with the other car, and Lyra was very tempted to whip out her arcanine and make a run for it.

"Look who beat us here." Looking up she saw a blue Toyota pull up next to the van, the passengers stepped out. She watched from a distance as the two groups merged. The other car had Drew, Proton, Paul, and…Lilac and Scarlet.

"Hey Lyra where doing some switching come on over," called Blues voice. Grudgingly Lyra moved out of the concealment of the trees shade towards the group. She felt almost everyone turn their attention to her; she was in a bad mood and felt like she should act snappy. But that would lead them all on a dangerous road, everyone she let get close to her knew she could turn into a ticking time bomb. All you need is to be unlucky and you have a very, very pissed of Lyra on your hands.

"Okay where separating the groups, because some of us," Blue looked at Yellow and Lyra, "weren't exactly helping to develop the conversation."

"Especially when its gossip." Both girls muttered together earning a dirty look from Blue.

"Back to the topic, the van will have Red, May, Drew, Dawn, Yellow, Paul, and I. The other car will have Proton, Green, Lilac, Scarlet and Lyra." Unhappy moans came from some of the member, Lyra wasn't exactly happy she needed to get back into a car with people she really didn't like. Green was okay, he was strong like her and he had an Arcanine. The two groups split apart some waiting in the cars for the others to finish, Lyra was trying to maximize her time outside of the car.

"Hey, person who I don't care what your names is." Looking up she saw Paul.

"You want to battle now?" She asked a little bit annoyed. Paul laughed.

"Of course not, you're most likely going to Blue's party next. She holds a tournament there; I expect to see you in the finals."

"I'll most likely be there, Dawn is going to tell me this last minute so I have no choice but to let her drag me out the door." She grumbled wrapping her arms around her legs.

"Is that how she got you to come here?"

"No, I wanted to see the ocean."

"Whatever." Paul turned a walked away, Lyra definitely understood why Dawn got so angry around that guy. He was a stuck up little…

"Lyra we need to go!" Looking up she saw Green tapping his foot in annoyance, standing onto her feet she appeared in front of the car, sliding into shotgun. She was not sitting next to Lilac or Scarlet, nope not happening. Green slid into the driver seat and Proton was squished between Lilac and Scarlet. And she was pretty sure Proton didn't really care. Slowly she pulled out her laptop, the soft bump of the car alerting her that they were on the freeway. She glared at the screen saver, a large expanse of open space.  
"What are you looking at?" she heard somebody mutter.

"Nothing important just the opposite of the position I'm in." Lyra grumbled placing earbuds into her ears so she didn't need to listen to the music Lilac was playing. Green looked like he was getting tired of the stupid songs to, switching to another station. Fiddling with her keyboard Lyra brought up the electronic keyboard on her laptop. Slowly she smiled, the moment she felt someone trying to judge her expression it went blank. Slowly she pulled the ear buds out of the laptop, waiting for the next song to start. As the lyrics danced throughout the car she started the piano accompaniment, acting surprised when someone went I have never heard this version of the song before. With this small distraction she made it through the ride, and no one noticed it was her, well she thought that, cause there was that someone.

* * *

The villa was huge, walking out on to the porch connected to the room Dawn and her where sharing she took a deep breath smiling a small smile that soon turned to a full blown grin. Dawn had left earlier to do something, and Lyra was finally alone. Picking up her laptop she slung her red bag over her shoulder walking into the courtyard searching for a nook to hide in. After finding one she pulled out her sheet music, continuing to fool around with the sounds created from her laptop.

* * *

Dawn had left for Blues Ship meeting. She had brought it up in the car and it was, to Dawn, a great idea. Sneaking through the hallways she ended up in the conference room, the group was divided into two types of people. The ones who wanted to be there and the ones who were forced.  
"Okay ladies and gents; please divide into your respected groups." Blue went. Drew led the boys over to one corner of the room. The group included Green, Red, Paul, and Drew. Dawn walked in quickly pulled to the girl's side. That consisted of May, Yellow, Blue and her, no Lilac and Scarlet in sight.

"Who thinks this is a bad idea?" Green asked Dawn turned to him confused she was definitely not late. Blue stuck her tongue out at him.

"Okay guys, the shipping club is going to try shipping Proton and Lyra together." All the boys, beside Drew, tried to make a run for it. Blue cut them off waving a pokeball menacingly,

"Scared of the challenge?"

"Are you crazy, Lyra would be turned to rubble by the way Proton acts, she may be determined but…but…do you even remember what happened last time you tried to pair Proton?"

"Proton figured it out really quickly, at least it was a good show." Blue mumbled, Green sighed.

"This isn't going to work out, I know you're crazy Blue but this is psychotic, pair her with someone else." Red butted in, Blue sighed.

"I can't do that all of us are paired except Lyra, Proton, Paul, and Dawn. And I can't pair her with Paul because Paul is already with Dawn."

"WHAT?" both teens spluttered,

"Let's see you get paired with someone you don't even remember!" Paul growled. Dawn blew,

"The names Dawn you bozo! We have met before so improve what you call a memory you…you…" May restrained Dawn from trying to beat the male to a pulp, Paul rolled his eyes,

"Let's say we agree with this, what are we going to do?"

"I have it all planned out up here," Blue went a very scary Ms. Know it all expression on her face. Everyone leaned forward or leaned back as Blue explained the plan.

"Let's not have a repeat of last time" someone murmured, Dawn ignored them but she was curious about what had happened last time. Quickly she redirected her attention back to Blue, the mission has begun.

* * *

**The mission is on, this is going to help develop so many things. Okay here is the drill, If you liked it please review i still want feed back. Give me opinion good or bad. Also give me song recomendations, I found a really cool song , but I don't cuss much and it said F*cking every time the chorus repeated. Which I admit isn't that bad, actually i might put it in anyway... Any how, thank you all~Green Rune is outa here. C U soon.  
**


	7. Texts and Close Calls

**And you think I'm weird...thanks for showing support.**

* * *

Dawn walked behind the grumbling male, geese; talk about lame. Blue had the groups split up into ships, and you know something; Dawn was a little ticked off that people thought her soul mate was Paul, and she'd bet anything that Paul thought the same. Blue and Green had taken off for the first phase of the plan, her phone vibrated.

"Hey Paul, text" Paul whirled around leaning toward Dawn, his warm breath fanned across her neck. Shivering she opened the mail.

**Phase One: Target located; Land and Sea in standby. Dove has been located; I repeat Dove has been located.**

Dawn smiled slightly, Land was Green's code name, Sea was Blue and Lyra was Dove. Another text popped up from Red (Volcano) and Yellow (Sun).

**The Eagle has landed, starting strategic movement to angle the Eagle towards the Dove. Commence phase two. **

**~Big words…Yellow wrote that-Red.**

"Blues going to get him for that slip," Paul muttered. Sure enough:

**YOU ARE A DUMBASS VOLCANO. THE EAGLE IS SMART HE COULD HACK OUR TEXTS, DON'T BE A DUMBASS. SUN I ORDER YOU TO GET HIM UNDER YOUR THUMB; I WILL DEFINENTLY NOT HAVE A REPEAT OF LAST TIME. *GLARING AT YOUR SOUL***

"We should begin, were next." Paul nodded and started running down the hall, "Hey, I'm not that fast." She muttered. Paul turned toward her he was not happy,

"Seriously? How fat are you?"

"Hey!"

"Fatso," he grumbled running back towards her.

"I am not fat! Mind you I am perfectly nor…!" She felt her legs lift off the ground as her body fell onto Paul's back. Swiftly he ran down the hall.

"Hey put me down!" Dawn went, gripping onto Paul's neck so she wouldn't fall off.

"You want me to drop you while running down the narrow hallway?"

"No…" she grumbled.

"Then shut up."

"Thanks"

"Was that sarcasm?"

"Maybe" she muttered her face lightening up slightly. She felt Paul relax slightly as he dashed through the maze of hallways that composed the overall structure of the Villa. Rounding the final corner, Paul made a slight `slip` yelping Dawn tightened her grip on him.

"You are so predictable." His only response was a short and to the point.

"Jerk."

* * *

Blue wanted to tear her hair out so badly, Red and Yellow had lead Proton into the courtyard, but Lyra was no were in sight. Whipping out her phone she threw a quick text to Red and Yellow.

**The Dove is missing, stall. All other groups look for her.**

A text popped back up as Yellow tried to distract Proton.

** Uh what?**

Blue looked up from her position to glare daggers at Red,

**DOVE IS MISSING, STALL YOU DUMB ASS!**

Turning her attention away from the screen she realized that Proton had grabbed Reds phone. Oh, shit.

**~Calling me a dumb ass wasn't exactly nice.**

Blue threw back a reply.

**Stop acting like a gentleman, give Red his phone back!**

** ~Come down and take it.**

** You…**

** ~Who are you shipping?**

** None of your beeswax!**

** ~This is like last time…Hmm, me and…who's Dove? **

**~~Hey Sea, Can't find her, but Lilac and Scarlet are headed your way. Make yourself scarce. **

** Forget about it, I'm going to join the fight.**

Dropping her phone back into her pocket Blue ran down the stair way towards the group.

"Okay, first things first…" Swiftly she snatched up the phone dropping it back into Reds hands. "Alright Proton, were leaving have fun with Lilac and Scarlet…" Loud laughter broke off the conversation.

"Good Luck catching her!" The entire group turned toward the voice, Lyra was trying so hard to contain her smile, moving swiftly across the courtyard. Behind her was a Meganium, it also was trying hard not to fall over in laughter.

"You get back her bitch!" went a harsh voice, around the corner came a soaking wet Lilac, a partially dry Scarlet following her. Dawn appeared behind them, unable to keep a straight face she started snickering rudely.

"If you didn't want to get wet avoid trying to tick me off." Lyra went lightly continuing down the lane. Ignoring the group ahead of her she walked straight pass them, restrained only by Protons hand clasping hers.

"Mind telling us what happened?" He asked. Turning she looked at him, her small smile turned to a grin. She felt Proton loosen his grip in surprise.

"Maybe later, right now I'm pretty sure I need a head start." Lyra went pulling her hand out of his grip. Turning toward her Meganium she petted it slightly before returning it to its pokeball. Flashing the group one small smile, she turned and ran.

"GET BACK HERE YOU BITCH!" Lilac took off, Scarlet watching from a small distance. Releasing her Houndoom in a flash of red light she followed.

"We have to see where this is going." Blue exclaimed running after the soaking girls. The remaining members gave out an exasperated sigh; at least this wasn't as crazy as her previous idea. Turning they followed Blue, at least this was interesting.

* * *

A puffing Dawn walk straight into the room to see an overly excited Lyra prance right out, great one more Psycho to add to the list.

"Damn it Lyra," she muttered whipping out her phone. Sending out a mass text to everyone in the villa she pocketed her phone running out to see which way Lyra had gone. Her phone beeped with the arrival of a response to her text.

**Drew and I are going to have afternoon tea down by the beach, will be there awhile so feel welcome to join. By the way whoever wins the dare better take the info Dawn gives them to their grave, Lyra might get pissed… Bye**

**~May.**

Dawn scrolled to the next text that just popped up.

**I'M SO IN, EVERYONE OUT THERE, YOU GUYS ARE GOING DOWN!**

** ~Blue.**

A bunch of other I accept showed up, putting her phone away she went down the hallway to her left.

* * *

Proton pulled out his phone to silence, the constant ringing of texts was driving him insane. Checking the messages as he moved swiftly down the halls he saw one that caught his eye, it was from Dawn. Hitting the open button he leaned against the railing overlooking the swimming pool.

**Okay Lyra is acting like her normal self (No not the mask Lyra the other one who actually smiles and acts like a…normal person?) so here's a challenge if you can catch her then I'll answer one question about Lyra for you. (Even though I highly doubt she'll let herself get caught.) ~Dawn is out.**

He stopped; did he even read that right? Slowly he read the message over again. Well, this will play to his advantage. Loud banging sounds where coming down the hallway, he looked up. Lyra was running straight for him, a Houndoom hot on her heels. He felt her head hit him straight in the chest a strangled yelp escaped her lips as they both fell over the railing. Bubbles escaped his lips as the water surrounded him, wrapping his arms around Lyra he pulled himself to the surface. He felt her struggling in his grasp, ignoring the struggles he pulled both of them out of the water onto the deck. After a few seconds he let her go, gasping for air she backed away from him. Eyes wide with some type of out of this world fear.

His eyes trailed across her red face, her soaking white top being blocked by her jacket, only her waist was actually visible. Noticing what he was doing Lyra zipped her jacket up hiding everything from view.

"You're such a…" she was cut off by the arrival of Scarlet and the attacking Houndoom. A small cry echoed and Houndoom returned to Scarlet's pokeball. A glowering Arcanine stood next to her.

"What are you afraid of, water?" Scarlet spat, Proton got to his feet pulling out his cellphone to check if it was okay.

"I'm not afraid of water…" She replied wobbling to her feet. "I think I need to lie down." She mumbled to herself. Whistling to Arcanine, she slowly moved toward the exit. At the exit she leaned against the door way one thought rushing through her head over and over in her head. "That was too close." She felt Protons eyes on her so she continued to move, "That was too close" the words rebounded in her head over and over…that was way too close.

* * *

**Okay, plz review and all that stuff. I'm so tired, at least I'm happy. Reviews make me happy, and I love feed back. Goodnight Guys(Well it's good night for me.)  
**

**~Green Rune is out.**


	8. My Self Control

**Thank you all, lets start.**

* * *

The darkness felt like a blanket, but instead of embracing her it was choking the life out of her lungs. The claustrophobia had happened when she was younger, when she was ten. Vivid images of lifeless eyes, an unconscious Kaden, a screaming Brent fearing for his family's wellbeing, and there was her, trapped with only cuts littering her body. The worst scar was that feeling of being stuck under tons of rubble and bodies never to see her family again, that's what started the phobia.

Rolling over, Lyra flipped herself of the bed changing into a black shirt and dark blue jeans, pulling on a dark red jacket (That was water proof) she walked out onto the balcony. The moment she shut her eyes she felt Proton's arms holding her tight surrounded by the enclosing water, shivering she looked out towards the beach. Let it go Lyra, just try being you. Turning she slipped on a pair of knee length brown boots stepping out the door. The bubbly atmosphere surrounding the front of the villa was making her feel uncomfortable. She couldn't do it, pulling out her phone she texted Dawn to tell the group to go on without her.

Voices erupted from the bottom of the stairs, the school president burst in, her eyes widened. Turning she made a move to go back to her room.

"Lyra!" she started running, heavy footsteps ran up the stairs behind her. She sped up the pace doing a loop appearing back at the entrance balcony. Swiftly she jumped over rolling the moment she hit the ground. Looking up she saw a very out of breath Lance, she smiled at the sight. When she was younger she was part of a group of young trainers called the White Dragons, after a few years from the incident she left. Lance was her best friend in the group. She started to laugh earning her a glare from Lance.

"Seriously Lyra?" he asked moving down the stairs, Lyra shrugged her shoulders.

"I told you already, I quit." She went turning and bolting through the double doors, I wonder how many old friends are here as well, she muttered to herself.

"Lyra! Lyra! Lyra!" A moving projectile collided with her back knocking her to the ground, a girl with big green eyes and white hair was sitting on her smiling.

"Hello Siena," She grumbled staring at the young girl, the loud noise of her friends, new and old, trampling around looking for her made her shut her eyes. Siena moved off her gripping her arm tightly babbling at the speed of light.

"Lance said we have an important job and then he figured out you went to our school and he was like why not ask you to come back and we all thought you might have changed back I heard you laughing and it was like amazing I haven't heard you laugh in a while it was so great you seemed happy even though you were being chased are you okay you haven't opened you're eyes, Lyra? Lyra? LLLLLLLLLYYYYYRRRRAAAA are you okay? Hey Lance I think she's unconscious it's like I've fainted before but only for a few seconds."

"Siena?" She muttered sitting up pulling her hand out of the girl's death grip.

"Yes?" she asked innocently.

"Zip it," Lyra grumbled standing to her feet,

"Did you really feint?" Whirling around her eyes locked with Lance's amber ones.

"Of course I did, Siena's loud mouth revived me," She spat sarcastically, Lance laughed.

"And everyone's says you're a faceless monster," Lyra growled brushing herself off,

"I am, currently though I'm in a very unstable mood." Lance turned as Dawn burst through the clearing, Lance watched as the girls face paled.

"They have never seen you this way? Well there's a first for everything." Lance said smiling still.

"Oh shut up." Lyra went starting to lose her temper for the first time in a while.

"Okay what do you call this temper?" Lance questioned raising his eyebrows.

"I don't know how bout you shut up and I enjoy my last few seconds of silence?" She replied.

"Seriously, I understand the claustrophobia but you didn't need to go this far."

"I lost everything in that crash, my parent are dead, Kaden can't walk, and Brent won't admit it but he's scarred with the fact that he was the only one not injured in that entire thing!" She felt her lungs grasp the clean air, shrugging off the stares of the newer arrivals. A strange silence filled the area, Lance responded.

"And you got claustrophobia and you're going to act like your dead, great life."

"I'm not dead, if I was I wouldn't be screaming my head off at you. I 'm in a seriously bad mood; some idiot stalks me, then someone tries to spray me with water, then I fall into a pool from the top of a balcony, now I have to deal with you!"

"Pfft, didn't you go after a stalker once? We need you back on the team, strange things have been happening and your about as strong as I am, unless you're afraid of the dark as well, maybe you developed a fear for water, how bout…" Lance said a taunting smile on his face; Lyra slapped him, then turned and stomped away toward the boardwalk. Siena walked over helping Lance to his feet,

"Lyra! See you at school!" silence was her response, "Don't you think that was a little too much?" Siena asked glaring at the red head, Lance shrugged his shoulders.

"Wasn't as bad as last time, at least she argued back."

"Ya last time she was silent and just glared at you through the entire one sided shouting match, she won't be emotion-happy for a while." Lance stood up bowing toward the group of confused teens; Proton had the look of utter disgust on his face, and a hint of envy.

"Excuse us for our intrusion; we hope that we didn't interrupt your evening…" A cruel laugh broke off Lances sentence, Proton turned and walked away.

"The White Dragons," Dawn racked her memory for a time when Lyra had mentioned being part of the group, at school she showed no signs of recognizing Lance. "Wait Lyra was part of the group?" She asked aloud, the center of attention shifted to her. Lance flashed his heart stopping smile,

"She was one of the top members, for more details ask Lyra, goodnight." The two trainers disappeared into the night the same way Lyra did. Dawn stood still, and when she looked back at this encounter she realized this was one of the moments that really forced Lyra to change.

* * *

School started again on Monday and Dawn was starting to lose it, Lyra hadn't uttered a word unless asked a question and was strongly starting to really creep her out. Blue had moved her party to Halloween day, hoping that Lyra would change back to normal. But normal was not even part of everyday vocabulary anymore. Lilac and Scarlet both had big mouths and the number of times an Empress nobody came over to taunt Lyra ended really badly. It wasn't that Lyra fought back she just sat there and let the person taunt her and eventually they got bored and walked away. Nothing damaging was released only the rumor she was some pretty nasty things and how she had a relationship with this boy and that boy. They didn't know anything else, only what they heard over May telling them this was none of their business. It's been going on for a really long time, two weeks to be precise, and Dawn felt sick just watching it happen, Lyra's eyes turned glassy reflecting every single pent up emotion but her face was set in stone. But today was different; Lilac decided to pay a visit and was rewarded by a very scary glare from Lyra.

"Look who's our resident ice princess," Lilac went tauntingly, Lyra returned her attention to her food totally ignoring the taunts and laughter. Lyra stabbed the piece of potato siting in the corner of the tuber ware "Playing the tough girl role, well we can change that." Lilac spat knocking the container out of her hands. Lyra shot the blonde girl a dirty look, instead of making a move for the tuber ware she took her fork and flicked the oily potato straight at the girls face. The room hushed up but Dawn erupted into laughter, gaining the pleasure of being glared at.

"You're going to regret that." She went coldly, Lyra only stood up twirling the fork in her fingers picking up her lunch. Pocketing the fork she slipped her back pack on and headed for the door. "Well your friends can take the blame." Lyra stopped, turning around she smiled slowly then it got bigger like she knew something they didn't. Everyone felt chills run up their backs, and then she turned and walked away. This behavior repeated for a week. And you know something after such a long time; people started talking about Lyra, her skill, her mysterious personality, and her fears. Dawn felt her head hit the lunch table; Lyra had walked off again that strange smile on her face.

"Okay guys the Halloween party is coming up and I need to make sure you got your pokemon costumes ready." Blue went, casting a glare at the group of friends in front of her.

"Please tell me you're not going to do anything stupid." Green grumbled trying to eat his lunch without Blue eating it over the table.

"Don't worry about it, Dawn make sure Lyra is there, it's a masquerade so I just need to start the pairing scenario again and you need to tell me which one is Lyra. Who knows Dawn, you might see some action to." Blue's laughter out shone the groups groans,

"Another crazy idea? You cannot be serious."

"Romantic Halloween, this will be great."

"Ya, right" the rest of the group went, but if Blue was in charge one thing was certain it was going to be one crazy party.

* * *

**Okay the party is coming up, there where time skips. Any way if you liked it please review, if you think it could be better please review and yay! Check out my profile to for other things.  
**

**~Green Rune can't think of anything else, see ya soon, bye guys:)**


	9. Start of Some Problems

The song is( type this into youtube if you want to) Nightcore- What Hurts the Most. The Nightcore was done by AngelSeifuku, the original song is by Cascada. Now the ninth chapter!

* * *

Dawn's gloved fist banged against the door, once, twice. She halted an obviously unhappy frown forming on her face. Lyra wasn't coming out, she wasn't coming out. SHE WAS REFUSING TO ANSWER TO THE CALL OF DAWN THE ALL MIGHTY! Well I'll see to that, she thought opening her well known loud mouth.

"Lyra I order you to come out this minute, the party is starting and I, Dawn Hikari, am definitely not going to be late unless it is fashionably late. You do not have a choice; I've seen how you've been acting, you. Need. More. FUN. IN. YOUR. LIFE!" Dawn's thumps against the door matching her tone, a loud obvious not like Lyra groan came out of the room.

"Dawn" Her voice went strangely fine besides the fact Dawn hadn't heard her use it in the past few weeks, "I understand your concern but currently I can't put this ridiculous costume I'm trying to wear on if you don't be quiet."

"You made a costume in your free time?" The thumping on the door increased, "Open it up, I need to see it!"

"Dawn if you are planning on blowing up the house and my eardrums do it down here where I can injure you!" Kaden's voice reached up the stairwell causing Dawn to pause, he never screamed unless he got ticked off.

"I'll shut up now!" She replied happily because Lyra had just done what Dawn remembered as a quick once over before she left the room dressed up.

The light click of the door unlocking revealed to Dawn her sister and best friend standing before her in a flame design jacket that ran down to her knees. Along with the black boots and the glittering mask that looked like real flames Lyra looked way different. Dawn squealed, the strangest sound Lyra had ever heard come out of the girls mouth.

"You brought your hair down? That turtle neck and the black pants go so well to show off the flame designs. Are those tuffs symbolizing ears? No one will recognize you, you are so you when you're not trying to be you!"

"What?" Lyra asked puzzled by Dawns sudden confusing sentence, Dawn twirled in her piplup dress the mask covering her face stopping over her mouth exactly like Lyra's. Crossing her legs Dawn bent down observing the sides of the jacket.

"I look good but how in the world did you pull this off, you were always bad at crafts." Standing up Dawn grabbed Lyra's hand pulling her down the stairs two at a time,

"I asked Ampharos to help me, you know how she is about crafts and…cooking." Dawn laughed,

"The two things you are bad at," Lyra gave a small uncertain smile as they hit the first floor heading for the front door. "See ya guys, we're headed to the party!" She screeched over her shoulder as both girls burst out the door. Pulling off the pokeball on Lyras belt, which was under her jacket, Dawn tossed it up in the air in a flash of red light Arcanine appeared slightly annoyed that someone besides the trainer it was sworn to protect called it out.

"Okay Arcanine, we got a party at Blues house, let's hop to it!" Dawn yelled climbing onto the back of Arcanine who just yawned and waited for his trainer to get comfortable.

"Let's go, I'm happy I'll be going to the masquerade as you. But Dawns right were going to be late." Grumbling its reply Arcanine sprinted forward, Dawn sat hugging Lyra jealous that her friend had so many great team mates, but that was obvious if her dream was still to be Champion of Johto. It didn't matter what Lyra's dream was as long as she had a dream Dawn would be there to help Lyra to the end. Because Lyra was always there to help her.

Stepping to the small trickle of other people who were masquerading along with everyone else for Blues party Lyra couldn't help but feel glad that she had come; Dawn was in a better mood. Returning Arcanine back to his pokeball Lyra joined Dawn in the line stepping in the two story mansion that was blues home.

"Dawn! Lyra! Lyra?" Blue paused in front of the two girls, giving Lyra a once over she paused. "Whoa, Dawn I knew you had a knack for fashion cause you're a coordinator but man, this is amazing." Lyra felt lucky that the blush that never showed was being well hidden by her mask, Dawn was also blushing.

"It wasn't me, Lyra's ampharos did it," Blue nodded in slight understanding before grabbing Lyra's and Dawns arms dragging them in to the crowd of bodies.

"Like my costume, I'm Blastoise, Red is Venusaur, and Green is Charizard. Yellow did Pikachu, we all worked together it was great." Dawn and Blue started a conversation on fashion as Lyra's eyes wandered across the room.

Catching Mays form staring at her hands in a chair in the corner Lyra felt a concerned feeling for her friend rise up. Pulling out of Blues grip Lyra made her way over. Sitting down on the chair next to May (who was a blaziken) Lyra fiddled slightly just wondering if her presence was good enough.

"Have you ever been slightly annoyed by other peoples opinion?" May asked; clasping her hands together Lyra leaned forward.

"May, asking me that type of question is weird; if I cared I wouldn't be this version of me." May nodded in agreement, something was really bothering her.

"Haven't you been bothered by how some people gossip about you, and how their trying to ship you with someone? Doesn't it make you feel pressured?"

"Who am I being shipped with?" She asked suddenly getting distracted by two males who entered the room; one dressed as a Dragonite the other a Crobat.

"Lance and Proton are the top two." Gagging reflexively on thin air Lyra realized the two males she had been watching were exactly those two people.

"Anyway what's bothering you," Lyra asked her voice cracking slightly, May didn't notice.

"I don't know; I like Drew. It's just I don't like people handing me their opinion and giving me no voice of my own."

"I thought that you guys enjoyed spending time with each other?" May shot her an annoyed look,

"We're top coordinators; we won't even be able to participate in the same contest without everyone wondering if our relationship will take a dive depending on who wins. I would enjoy the challenge, Drew wouldn't seem to care. It'll just bother me by how people won't be able to get enough of us."

"You went on break?" May flinched at the flatness in Lyra's voice,

"No. But I just don't know what I want. I'm happy but this is starting to get annoying. Drew's waiting for me to make the relationship official and I can't tell if this is the side of me that has a crush or not."

"It isn't like you're getting married."

"Lyra the only reason I'm even telling you this because you are not one of those girls who scream their emotions at the top of their lungs."

"I used to be," May looked at Lyra like she was crazy, "I understand that being what others want you to be can be…I've just done so many things in my life even though I'm sixteen. And I'm just changing; there are things that I need to finish before I can go back to me. I'm changing again having friends like you and everyone else. Having problems is also part of the equation." Standing up Lyra looked down at her friend she stuck out her hand.

"How bout we see what Dawn, Blue and Yellow are up to. Maybe you can find a way to tell Drew you want to give a relationship a shot."

"That isn't the problem, he went after someone else."

"He got tired of you and left?! Well screw him."

"Geese Lyra what part about keep it down did you not here, and how can you be so vocal." How could she not be vocal, maybe she had issues she needed to take care of but, May had a problem and she was solving it.

"Lyra, May!" Turning around Lyra watched the blonde Yellow weaving through the crowd; May got rid of her sad face, something she wasn't the best at.

"What's up Yellow?" May asked standing up quickly dusting off unknown crumbs from what might have been something to tame her nerves.

"Dawn and Blue want to sing a song, Blue says you can play the bass guitar and Lyra you can play the piano and sing."

"Oh did she, that's not happening Yellow sorry." The girl had a confused look appear across her face.

"Blue says you don't have an option,"

"There's more isn't there? Come on Yellow tell us." May pressed

"Dawn said if you didn't do it willingly she'd force you."

"And?"

"Harass you in front of everyone." Both girls groaned following Yellow back to the temporary stage at the back of the spacious room. Blue looked up from tuning what might have been her guitar.

"Look out pianist and bass are here."

"You play bass Blue what's wrong?" Lyra snuck a little look at the random song that the group was supposed to play off the bat.

"This isn't normal karaoke is it?" Dawn looked at her friend smiling.

"I knew you knew this song and May's played this before so we're winging it together."

"Let's have May sing, Dawn can play guitar, Yellow can play Drums, Blue's got the base, I've got the Piano." Lyra recommended, May look like she was about to have a heart attack.

"What's the song?"

"Let's say it's perfect for this situation."

"What situation?" The other girls chorused suddenly curious.

"We don't have time for this let us just see what happens; the song is 'What Hurts The Most' the nightcore version because that's faster." Blue exclaimed ushering them out onto the make shift stage, Blue was as curious as any of them.

Sitting down behind the electric keyboard Lyra brushed the keys a few times gaining the attention of the crowd. That still didn't stop Blue from banging on the microphone.

"The song is 'What Hurts The Most' hope you enjoy!" Taking a deep Lyra let her hands start off pressing against the keys with the right amount of energy needed for the song. After a few seconds everyone else joined in. Taking a deep breath May started,

"I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me. I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out. I'm not afraid to cry, every once in a while even though goin on with you gone still upsets me."

"There are days every now and again I pretend I'm OK but that's not what gets me…" May wasn't singing strongly enough, she needed to push but it seemed like the words were getting to her,

"What hurts the most…was being so close… and having so much to say, and watching you walk away. Never knowing, what could have been. And not seeing that loving you is what I was trying to do…" Lyra's fingers bounded against the keys as the rhythm erupted in the room, May stood there shaking with tears or laughter as the music wound its way around everybody. Most people had stopped to listen.

"What hurts the most…was being so close… and having so much to say, and watching you walk away. Never knowing, what could have been. And not seeing that loving you is what I was trying to do…"

May stopped she was shaking way to hard her head pressed against the microphone stand the arm with the microphone hanging limply at her side. May needed someone to do this for her, and all Lyra knew was she was the only other person playing that could sing.

"It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go…but I'm doing it. It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone. Still harder… gettin up, gettin dressed, living with this regret."

"But I know if I could do it over I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart that I left unspoken…" Her voice was strong and in away Lyra could see herself in the song, but this was for May. Like the song for Dawn this on was for May, pulling the microphone to her lips May started singing again, stronger than before.

"What hurts the most…(what hurts the most)…was being so close… and having so much to say, and watching you walk away. Never knowing, what could have been. And not seeing that loving you is what…I was trying to… do…" They chanted the chorus Lyra's fingers flying across the board, Dawn and the others filling in as an echo at some parts.

"….and having so much to say, and watching you walk away. Never knowing, what could have been. And not seeing that loving you is what I was trying to do…" The drums moved in as Yellow and Lyra finished it with a slow crash, looking up from the applause of the crowd Lyra saw May turn around she was laughing so hard,

"Lyra…and you said you hadn't changed. You really freaked me out. But thank you. I can't say this in a more perfect moment, even if this doesn't get the desired result…Thank you." Beaming with the excitement the mask that was a poor excuse for a face slipped entirely, and it never really came back up.

"You are truly welcome May, were here with whatever decision you make." Lyra said smiling along with everyone else. She had made the first move. Her dream was going to come true and she'll do it as the same person she was before the accident. But right now, she was happy and had plenty of other things to do.

* * *

Next part will be more on May's side (Point of view)So all you May lovers wait for the next please REVIEW!


End file.
